Sunshine Day Care
by justaworldofnonsense
Summary: A story based on a completely different way Quinn and Puck meet for the first time. Taken place sophomore year, mostly in the eyes of Quinn but possibly some Puck POV in later chapters. Sunshine Day Care being the place they 'kindle' the sparks.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn settled down into Mrs. Nelson (the preschool teacher's) desk chair smiling to herself. Sunshine Day Care, was the best part of her day, her mom had volunteered Quinn to be a teacher aide here when it was posted on their church bulletin. It was nice to be away from all stress of the Cheerios, a break from her tedious, always distracted by something boyfriend, Finn, school, and most importantly her parents. She had always loved kids, and found some sort of attraction to them and saw them as the few people who could do nothing wrong unlike herself. To whom her parents saw as the person who could do everything wrong in their eyes. Watching them play, hearing what they had to say, even their small actions brought back a time when she was that little, where she was her dad's doting daughter who could actually do nothing wrong.

It was 2:05, which was when everyone would get their coats and bags from their cubby and would wait at the small circle tables that cluttered the room. It took about a half an hour for all the parents to come and pick them up so Quinn usually used that time to sit with some of the kids just to hear what they had to say. The small naïve thoughts always made her smile, and the parents always found it amusing how deep she would get into the conversation. The kids reluctantly would leave but at 2:45 it was always left to one little girl who would patiently wait everyday for her parent. Quinn usually left before they came but today she figured she could give the girl some company. She already felt self-conscious about her body, but the small toddler chairs usually made her feel like a huge giant sitting in them. She pulled one out and sat by the brown haired girl that was playing with the hem of her dress.

"Hello.", Quinn said smiling at the girl who avoided Quinn's eyes.

Reluctantly she looked up, "Hi.", she said shyly so that it was almost a whisper.

"You're Sarah right?" she asked resting her head on her folded hands.

The girl nodded, once again playing with her dress. "I'm Quinn, but you probably already know that since I'm here every week."

She nodded once again this time with a small smile on her face.

"Is your mom and dad coming to pick you up?", she asked curious if this girl even had a ride.

Sarah sat for a moment like she was processing the question, "I don't have a dad." She said simply, avoiding the rest of Quinn's question.

"Oh you don't? So your mom is coming then?"

"Yeah, he left my family when I was a baby." She said bluntly, not acting like it was a problem but like she was talking about the weather.

Quinn didn't know what to say, she tried to avoid the 'no dad' topic but she kept bringing it up. Finally the girl spoke again after a bit of silence. "But my mom's at work so my brother is coming to pick me up." She nodded agreeing with herself.

"Well that's very nice of him. How old is your brother?"she asked more than happy to change the subject.

"I don't know, but he's really big."

Quinn giggled getting up from her seat. Answers like that always made her day. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Nelson for a second so just stay put, and let us know if your brother comes."

Sarah nodded still playing with her dress, staying concentrated on the small seam at the bottom. It wasn't until 3:00 that Sarah's brother did finally come. Quinn got up from a chair near Mrs. Nelson's desk curious as to who the 'really big' brother was, so she slowly walked over to Sarah. It wasn't until she saw his Mohawk and beat up letterman jacket that she knew she recognized him. He went to school with her; they never really talked except for one time at a Cheerios party. As soon as Quinn approached his actions became awkward when hurrying up his sister.

"Uhh...c'mon Sarah." he mumbled gazing up at Quinn every once in a while.

"Hey.", Quinn said moving closer to them curious as to why he was in such a hurry. "Noah right?"

He straightened up like a recharged battery suddenly looking more confident. "Puck actually, but whatever suits your fancy."

"Why Puck?" she giggled at the name he had for himself.

"Because," he put his hands over Sarah's ears "it's bad ass." He smirked. "You know like Puck, from my last name…Puckerman."

"Oh. Well you go to McKinley right?" even though she already knew the answer she felt the need to keep the conversation going.

"Yup.", he nodded. "And you're Quinn Fabray president of the 'No Sex' club and the head cheerleader and all that shit." He smiled covering her ears again for the last word.

"Pretty much." She giggled normally offended by dissing Celibacy Club, but he had an innocent way about him, like a little kid.

"Well I have to get her home, it was nice talking Fabray." He said heading out of the front door of the day care.

"Bye.", she said quietly waving to the guy who had already left. "Like a little kid." repeated in her head for the rest of the day, bringing a small smile to her face every time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I realized the reason I've brought a young Sarah into this story is because of my self conscious yet very conscious need for a certain Beth. That's why she's so little rather than whatever age other people make her out to be.**

**Thanks for the couple of wonderful reviews I got; if you have any criticism I'm open to it! **

The next Wednesday Quinn spent most of the afternoon talking with Sarah about all sorts of things. For a 4 year old, she was good at keeping a decent conversation once her shyness had worn away. Quinn's interest was sparked in her after meeting Sarah's older brother Noah (now formally called Puck). The Puckermans seemed so intriguing to her for some reason. The way the functioned as a family all together made Quinn more and more curious.

"…and so that's how he made our microwave explode when he made me dinner." Sarah spoke of the incident as if it were nothing out of the ordinary but went into such intricate detail like it had changed her life. Quinn laughed at the story the whole way through, imagining Puck as the working mother making Sarah dinner while the real Mrs. Puckerman was at work.

"So your brother takes care of you a lot doesn't he?" Quinn asked sitting down on a bench near the outdoor playground, shortly after Sarah joined her.

"Well yeah, except this summer he was away a lot cleaning those…those swimmy things."

"Pools?"Quinn raised an eyebrow at the girl's confusion on the word.

She nodded her head solemnly playing with a blade of grass she picked up along the way of their walk. After a moment of silence she began to ramble on like she usually did. "I've never been in one, well I did once actually but it was really scary. Noah took me to that place where everybody swims this summer and tried to teach me how to swim, but I didn't stay in the water too long." Sarah said recollecting all that she could of the event.

"Just keep practicing." Quinn recited the phrase her mom would always tell her when they talked about how harsh Coach Sylvester had been at practices. "Have him take you again, I'm sure you'll get better." She smiled down at Sarah.

"Yeah…maybe you could come with us!" Sarah smiled excitedly at the thought of it.

"Maybe," Quinn said wondering about the idea herself, they'd probably look like a family she imagined it out in her head. Noah and her being the parents of their small child Sarah, and the father figure teaching her how to swim while Quinn would watch with a smile plastered on her face. "That would be fun…" she continued thinking on. All the thoughts of the two girls were broken by the small rusty bell that hung under the roof of the day care. "We should probably head in." she said hopping up having Sarah follow back inside, even though it would be a bit before Puck came to pick her up.

They sat back in at the same small round table as the previous time; except this time a little more surprised to see that he came earlier making it there at 2:30.

"Ready to go?" he smiled at Sarah grabbing her backpack off of the table for her.

She nodded. "Noah, can we get ice cream today?" she asked quietly slipping her coat on.

He looked over at Quinn for an answer from her, she wasn't sure why but smiled at the girl's simple request bringing back thoughts and memories of when she would ask her dad to go out for ice cream and the one simple smile would get him to say yes.

Without her request being answered she began telling Puck about her day with Quinn like she wasn't even standing there except for the occasional glance over to see if she was telling the story right. Both Puck and Quinn leaned up against the small kitchenette counter while Sarah continued on with the day's events.

"I also told her about the time you were making me macaroni and somehow you managed to make the microwave explode while you were talking on the phone." She giggled hoping to make her brother crack a smile as well remembering the time.

"Oh did you now?" he smiled over at Quinn. "Sounds like you two had quite the day…" he trailed off.

"We did didn't we Sarah?"

The little girl nodded grinning up at the two of them. "She should come with us to get ice cream."

"Oh I don't know if we can-"he started to explain.

"I scream for ice cream!" she yelled stomping her foot on the ground.

He looked helplessly over at Quinn, "Would you like to come with us to go get some ice cream."

She giggled at the two of them and nodded her head. "Of course as long as Sarah is going." She winked at the little girl who was now excitedly running out of the door to the parking lot. Puck and Quinn walked behind, both staring as she trotted off to his truck pulling on the locked door.

"Here Sarah" he smiled contently opening the door for her and helping her into the car seat. Then opening the passenger door for Quinn. "After you." He smirked shutting it behind her. Puck's truck was filled with a musky scent of sweat mixed with cologne, and the floor was covered with food wrappers and Red Bull cans.

"Sorry about the mess.'' He mumbled shoving most of it back by Sarah.

"It's fine." She smiled buckling her seatbelt. The thought that if Finn had found out that she had gone to go get ice cream with football teammate, Noah Puckerman, little sister or not, crossed her mind but never had time to process consequences when he turned on the radio at a stop light looking for something decent to listen to. Quinn stopped worrying and smiled to herself feeling lucky to be spending time with the oh so peculiar Puckermans.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks so much again for the lovely reviews they mean a lot this chapter I'm hoping to have more Quick interaction. (I type this beforehand so we'll see!) Lots of Love! 3 3

Ps. Tumblr users? .com that's what's up ;)

Quinn stared quietly out the window while Sarah lightly kicked the back of her seat and Puck played with the radio trying to find something good to listen to. He finally settled onto 95.7 an oldies station which Quinn didn't expect someone like Puck to listen to.

"What kind of stuff do you listen to?" Puck asked leaning back into his seat keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh…umm alternative is good, you know like what do they call it…"

"Like indie?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes! That's it. How about you?" she asked, not particularly happy with the small talk but felt like she should keep it up if they were ever going to have a real conversation.

"Lots of classic rock, like Zeppelin and stuff but the one in the back absolutely hates it, so I put on old 80's and 70's pop for her."

Quinn smiled and nodded acknowledging that she understood. "Why not the new stuff?"

"You never know when Kesha is going to talk about a slumber party in her basement, so I try to keep her ears pure." He laughed; turning up the radio just enough to hear what was playing.

Quinn laughed too, "Yeah that's true. You guys are really close huh?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Yeah, I mean I guess we have to be cause I have to watch her all the time when my mom's at work so yeah, but we don't mind do we?" he asked looking at Sarah through his rearview mirror.

"Nope!" she exclaimed, not even sure what she was agreeing to.

Quinn smiled to herself and turned to look out the window. She had a hard time getting over how well they got along, how much he cared for his sister. Sure, all siblings loved each other, but the way he cared for her was so evident. After a few moments of thinking about it, she concluded that he would probably make a really good father someday. All her father figure thoughts were cut short by Puck.

"Hey Sarah!" he called to the backseat. "Our song is on." He said turning up the radio.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the guy who sat up in his seat and began strumming his thumbs on the steering wheel to "Boogie Shoes" by KC and The Sunshine Band. She could hear Sarah squeal with excitement in the backseat.

For every other verse he would turn back to Sarah and sing it expressively into a pretend microphone causing her to go into hysterics.

"Just to Boogie with you!'' he sung tapping Sarah's foot. "Boogie shoes just to Boogie with You" he smiled hitting Quinn's knee with his hand which sent a wave of a chill through her body, but brought a smile to her face. Not only at how into the song he got, but also because it was the first time that a guy touched her where she didn't feel like he was about to do something that would contradict the Bible. It was a safe feeling.

He finished the song humming the last words back to drumming on his steering wheel. When the song was over he turned the radio back down and went back to driving giving Sarah a high five for assisting the performance with inaudible acoustics.

"You just gave me a reason to like that song." Quinn giggled not wanting to take her eyes off of the mohawked performer.

He shrugged his shoulders. "My performances are usually body melters but you know." He smirked over at the girl who was smiling at him like a fan who just met their idol which made him laugh a little as he turned back to the road, and also flattered. He had heard from Finn that Quinn was usually really uptight and angry all the time, but Puck couldn't see how. In the past few days she had seemed like the very opposite. He finally just concluded that it was Finn, his moron of a friend, which made her that way so she probably was only like that around him. Puck often found himself the same way when dealing with Finn some days.

"Body melters" a phrase that clung to her mind. Well she could certainly see how, he had that bad boy edge that girls for some reason died for, but Quinn couldn't see him like that. She was sure that there was so much more behind that mohawk. The simple way he treated his sister gave her all the insight she needed. In her mind he was Noah Puckerman not Puck, though she'd call him that if he insisted on keeping up his 'image'. He was like an innocent little boy, but a compassionate one at that, and that was enough to make Quinn's body melt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since they had gotten ice cream, things became more casual between Puck and Quinn at school, and whenever he came to pick Sarah up. After a long week Friday finally came to Quinn's relief. At now a usual time Puck came at 2:30 to pick up Sarah.

"Hey." She greeted him picking up Sarah's coat and backpack from her cubby hole.

"Hey Fabray." He smiled getting Sarah's stuff from her. "Ready to go?" he asked Sarah who was working on the same picture for an hour.

"Do we have to?" she whined looking up at Puck sadly.

"Well how long are you going to be?"

"Not long…" she said a bit happier now because to her that was a yes.

"Fine." He sighed checking his phone for any messages. "Hey Q, do you wanna go for a walk or something while we wait?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Flattered that he was asking she nodded her head, letting him lead the way out the side door which led to the playground.

"Sarah talks about you a lot…" he said hoping to break the silence.

"Oh really? Well that's probably because we spend the whole day together when she comes here." She said sticking her cold hands in her pockets.

"Probably, you know she's usually not that good with strangers, I don't know how you did it." He said glancing over at her. "Are you cold or something?"

"No I'm fine." She lied not wanting to go back inside yet.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to do something this weekend…" he said running his hand through the line of hair on the back of his head. "You know, without Sarah." He mumbled looking over at her.

A small smile spread across her mouth as she looked up at him, but quickly retracted it when she remembered Finn. She hated to say it but she was pretty sure she liked Puck better, but she couldn't be certain, she really hadn't gotten to know him yet. "What about Finn?"

"Finn? Please, you and I both know that he's a total…" he decided to stop there, since he was only going off of his 'Quinn doesn't really like him' theory.

"A total what?" she asked quietly.

"A total, uhh dick head?" he asked instead of stated, not sure if that's the word she would use.

She turned away from him, looking at the ground a small smile formed. "He's not, he can be a little stupid at times…but he's not that bad."

"And forgetful?"

"What?"she asked looking back up at him.

"Oh, nothing…Sarah was telling me how you told her that Finn forgets your guys' dates and stuff."

She shook her head, why she ended up telling Sarah about her relationship problems she couldn't understand. It was true though, Finn was kind of stupid, and he did forget their dates a lot but that wouldn't be any reason to cheat on someone. Unless…the reason he had forgotten their dates was because he was busy…with someone else. What if she was just Finn's girlfriend for status and had a mistress on the side? Her eyes met Puck's again, she looked into them as if trying to read his soul. He meant no harm in asking her out, and in the past week he had proven himself.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, we should do something this weekend."

He grinned at her, relieved that she hadn't turned him down after the courage build up he had been working on all week. "Sounds like a plan. I'll call you later tonight for details."

She smiled nodding her head in agreement. "Well I bet Sarah is done by now." She sighed motioning towards the door.

"Yeah probably." He said shoving his hands back into his pockets and heading back in with Quinn following behind him.

"You done yet?" Puck asked reentering the building grabbing Sarah's stuff to leave.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you and Quinn to come back in." she said hopping off of her chair.

"Alright let's get out of here." He said handing Sarah her coat. "Call you later Fabray." He smirked walking out.

She nodded turning up the volume on her phone as soon as he left and continued to get her things to leave.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I just had to get the ball rolling for a date, next one will be longer for sure!

Thanks Again for the Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well this chapter I'm really excited to type/share and so on. (Like I said before I write this before the story) I want to thank you again for the absolutely beautiful reviews I got from beautiful people! Lilly, I was thinking about something like that, except instead of it being with a scene with Sarah, it would be more of a 'she said he said' sort of thing. If that even makes sense lol. Well any who enough rambling! Thanks again to those who read my deprived Quick fandom-ness.

Quinn had stayed up until 11:00 on Friday waiting for Puck to finally call her; she had been pretty certain that he wouldn't do it, but for some reason a part of her held onto a small glimmer of hope, the same part of her that stayed awake. Finally at approximately 11:07 her phone rang for the first time all day. She took a breath, waited a few rings and picked it up.

Now Saturday, the day of their date, had arrived. Quinn still didn't know where they were going, he said that he would figure it out when he picked her up. Instead of talking about details for the next day's events they spent their time talking about everything in between until 1:00 in the morning when his mom came into his room to see who he was talking to, he understandably hung up. All she knew was that he would be arriving at her house at 5:00 and according to her radio clock she had roughly a half an hour to get ready. It had been a while since she had a 'date night' since Finn had been neglecting her one for over a month now. Unlike Quinn had expected Puck arrived on time, sending her a text saying he was outside. She sent him back some sort of sign of acknowledgment and grabbed her purse heading downstairs. Leaving the house without a word to her parents, assuming they still remembered that she would be going out tonight. She wasn't quite sure how they would react yet to Puck, the mohawk alone would send her dad up the wall. So she kept it to herself telling them at dinner the night before that she was going out with a few of the Cheerios the next day.

Quinn headed out the front door hoping she wouldn't have to deal with her parents anymore for the night and walked over to Puck's waiting truck helping herself in. The fall wind had whipped her hair around, leaving it disheveled when she entered the cluttered form of transportation.

"Hey." He smiled over at the girl who was frantically messing with her hair in the old side mirror of his truck.

"Hey..." she said combing her fingers through it one last time for good measure. "Ready to go?" she asked hoping her dad hadn't seen the car that looked nothing like Santana's or Brittany's.

"Yup." He nodded removing it out of park and leaving the Fabray driveway.

"So have you decided on where were going yet?"

"Yeah." He said simply keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ok…where?" she asked a bit impatiently, a bit nervously. She had trusted Puck, more than she should for someone she hardly knew but a part of her felt like they were going to go to a motorcycle gang bar, or perhaps go into the crack-streets of Lima.

"Well I don't know how you're going to take it, so it's a surprise." He laughed quickly glancing over at the girl who was now nervously biting her lip.

He was definitely taking them to some strange bar of some sort to go get drunk. Quinn had never had a drink in her life, she had only tasted wine before, at Christmas dinner one year. She had no liking towards it whatsoever and that certainly wasn't going to change tonight. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden, the only reason she had allowed Puck to take her out was because she did trust him, despite what people said about his reputation at school. Maybe it was because she hadn't looked at him. Whenever she felt comfortable around him was when she looked at his face, for some reason it made her feel safe once she was able to get a good read on him. She took a deep breath and shook all of her nonsense ideas out her head.

"Hey Puck?" she said looking over at him hoping he would look over at her.

"Yeah?" he answered to her relief turning his head for a brief moment at a stop sign.

"Thanks for taking me out and all. It means a lot." Was all she could think of to say but it didn't matter she got what she needed to be with the Puck she had begun to like this past week. A person, who in comparison, was a whole lot better than Finn could ever make her feel.

"Oh, yeah sure." He was about to thank her for saying yes but Puck hated to be that guy, especially with her. Her 'good girl' persona had made him want to be a better person, and a better boyfriend for sure, but he always hated opening up to people, with feelings and all that other shit. "I guess we both needed something to do. You know with the weekend and all."

"Yeah, probably." She nodded in agreement looking out the window. "So how long until we get there?"

"Patience Fabray, patience." He smirked over at her.

She rolled her eyes letting out a suppressed laugh. "I was just curious that's all."

"That's all." He mimicked, "Uhh, we should be there in like ten minutes."

She nodded and turned on the radio hoping for something that would perhaps bring something like "Boogie Shoes" out of Puck again, although that might've been something he did for just Sarah, Quinn felt like he did it for her too. Seeing as there was nothing on she settled once again for 95.7 the same station they had listened to before.

"So how's things going with you and di—um Finn?" he said catching himself on the touchy subject.

"Fine I guess, I haven't really talked to him recently."

He nodded as if he understood, although he didn't, he didn't understand how Finn could neglect a girl like Quinn, someone he would die to have.

"How about you and Santana? She tells me how 'on and off' you guys are, I never know what's really going on."

He let out a chuckle, keeping his eyes on the road. "Santana and I are like…like," he didn't know how to word it for Quinn. They were downright 'sex buddies' but if she knew that, she might think that he was just some guy looking for sex. Which he was, but he didn't want her to know that, because that's not why he wanted her. And he was pretty proud of himself for having self control for this long. "we're complicated I guess, but I think this time around of break up we're done. I hope." He laughed again.

She laughed at him, not even being able to imagine how Santana and Puck managed as a couple.

"Looks like we've arrived at our destination" he smiled parking in the basically empty parking lot with the exception of a few other old trucks.

Quinn cautiously looked around, she still wasn't sure where they were to her it was just a blue tin warehouse without a sign informing them of their 'destination'. "Looks like a blast." She said forcing a smile at him.

Author's Note Pt 2: Sorry I had to finish this quickly, but next chapter will exclusively be their date!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks again for the encouragement to 'update soon!' It means a lot a lot a lot . This is a personal favorite chapter of mine! So I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it/reading it over looking for errors. Lots of Rainbows and Hugs!

"What's up with you?" he asked knitting his eyebrows together not sure why she was being so caustic about it. He was pretty sure she didn't even know where they were how could she already be upset?

"I don't even know where we are, and by the looks of it, it can't be any good. I don't know how other girl—"she started to say.

"Look just come inside and see where we are before you judge." He laughed getting out of the truck with her doing the same they met at the hood and walked in together. The inside was dark and all that Quinn could see was a white fold-out table with a tin chair behind it with a bald guy with tattoos sitting in it, counting out a pile of money.

'Crack house, were in a crack house.' Was all that Quinn could think.

"Hey, I'm not late am I?" Puck asked walking up to the table.

"No, some of the guys are already here but not everyone we need." He said keeping his eyes on the money carefully sorting it into small stacks.

"Sweet, we have a guest today." He smiled pointing to Quinn. "Quinn this is Paul."

"Hi." She smiled shyly at the guy who held out a hand for her to shake. She took it cautiously.

"Puckerman found himself settled down now?" the large guy laughed punching Puck's arm.

"Oh, we aren't dating, she's just a friend." Puck quickly said not wanting Quinn to get mad at him for letting people think they were dating although he would've loved to have told Paul that Quinn and him were technically on a date because her boyfriend was a total ass. Quinn nodded in agreement to his correction.

"Oh.'' Was all he said not taking any more interest in the conversation pulling his attention back to the money.

"Well Q and I are going to go get ready, see you around." Puck waved off leading Quinn to a small lighted room to her thankfulness.

Before they went in she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Are you going to tell me where we are now? And who that guy was? And why he was counting money? We're in a crack house right?"

He laughed at her inquiries. "Calm down Fabray. I was just about to tell you, we're at The Green Room. It's a paintball place, not a crack house." He laughed again taking her hand off his arm and holding it with his own, waiting for a reaction from her.

She smiled looking down at the floor laughing in disbelief. "You took me to a paintball place? Why?"

"Well you know we were going out this weekend, and I always play a game with some of the guys on Saturdays and I didn't want to cancel on you or them soo." He said hoping that she would just approve of their date since they were already there.

She smiled rolling her eyes at him. "I've never played before."

"Oh that's fine, we can be on the same team, so I can help you out and stuff. I know you're like a girly girl and shit but it's a lot of fun if you get into it."

"Don't you get hurt if you get hit?"

"Oh no…well not really that's why you wear protective gear." He said opening the door and walking into the locker room with different racks of shirts, pants, different protective joint pads and helmets.

"Oh my goodness, Puck. I don't know."

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun and if you don't like it, we can leave and do something else pinkie promise."

"Fine." She nodded. "So what do you wear?"

"Well you have to have some puffy pants to you know make it less of a blow when it hits you." He said handing her a pair. "And a shirt, and the elbow and knee pads are optional, but you have to wear a helmet." He said handing her the rest. "You can go change in the bathroom stall over there," he said pointing to the row of toilet stalls. "I'll change out here." He said grabbing some equipment for himself.

She bit her lip and nodded going to one of stalls, coming back 5 minutes later to see he was already changed and sitting on a bench with his phone waiting for her.

'Damn' he thought at the sight of a Cheerio in paintball wear. How he had gotten Quinn Celibacy Advocate Fabray to come paintballing with her boyfriend's best friend he still didn't know. He actually had never gotten a girl to come here, he tried with Santana multiple times only to be shot down, multiple times. The fact that Quinn looked pretty still didn't surprise him, she could shave her head and still be the hottest girl in school.

"Ready?" he asked getting up from his bench.

"Yeah." She nodded. "The 'guys' they're not like violent or anything are they?"

Puck laughed walking out of the locker room. "Well they're guys babe, they're going to be, but probably not on you so no worries." He smiled at her leading her to an even darker room than the main lobby with only a few small ceiling lights. It was filled with large obstacles and walls, and was so big that both ends couldn't even be seen.

"So now what?" Quinn asked nervously looking around fearing that someone was going to pop out of the blackness and shoot her down.

"We have to go find somewhere to sit for now, until more people come, but I'll teach you how to use your gun while we wait."

He lead her to a pile of oil drums and sat down on one, leaving space for her to sit next to him. "Ok, so all you have to do is hit this button, and then pull this trigger." He said pointing to all the parts of the gun, handing her her own. "Got it?"

"I think so…but you're still going to stay by me, you know to protect me from…them." She whispered assuming they were listening somewhere.

"Yeah totally." He smiled down at her. Finn was definitely a douche bag for treating her the way he did. A small bell rang from the ceiling. "Oh shit." He muttered.

"What?"

"They're starting already. C'mon!" he yelled grabbing her wrist and leading her to a wood plank that stood 4 feet high allowing them to crouch behind it.

"What do we do now?" she whispered grabbing onto his shoulder.

"We wait, until we see someone." He said balancing himself by placing a hand on her knee, trying to peek above the wood.

"What if we don't? What if they find us first?"

"They won't especially if you can keep quiet."

"Sorry." She mumbled collapsing on the ground, instead of crouching on her toes.

"I'm going to go scope it out, see where the guys are, I'll be right back." He said standing up.

"NO! Don't leave me here alone, what if they find me." She said pulling him back down.

"They won't I promise." He nodded grabbing her hand reassuringly. He stood up and went off into the darkness.

Quinn felt like she was watching her significant other go off into battle, she was concerned that he was going to get shot and didn't feel safe herself. Impatiently she waited for his return, but felt her stomach drop when she heard laughing that wasn't familiar, so she knew it wasn't Puck. They started heading towards their hiding place so slowly but silently she crept back into a corner a few feet from what now was their inhabitance. They were laughing about something when Quinn looked down at her gun, pretty sure she was supposed to shoot them, but didn't know what she would do once she did. It was all a game she reminded herself. She took advantage of her position, them unaware of how close their enemy was. She took her gun, aimed it at the one nearest her and shot multiple times, pretty sure from the noises of pain that she hit more than one, then shot up and ran for her dear life, managing to get away unscathed.

Quinn had nowhere to go now, she looked around desperately for the small patch of yellow that signified that Puck was on her team, but couldn't find it. She ran to the nearest fort similar to the one they had before and sat behind it. Even though it was just paintball, and it was just a game she couldn't help but feel like she was in a horror movie and her friend who was the only good person died. She leaned back against the wood hoping to not be found again and waited. Finally she heard someone's feet shuffling towards her. Cautiously she looked up to see the familiar patch of yellow on it's arm. "Puck?"

"Oh thank God Q, it's you." He smiled sitting down next to her. "I thought someone may have shot you or something."

"I'm fine, but I think I shot someone I don't know." She said recollecting the events in her head.

"Really?" he laughed, "If it was in our old hiding spot, you shot the two of them."

She nodded taking off her helmet, followed by him taking off his. "See I told you this was fun, plus you totally own at it!" he smiled proud that his 'friend' could show up his paintball buddies.

"Yeah, it is pretty fun." She said letting out a breath of relief now that the helmet that overheated her head was off. Puck moved his head closer to hers, not taking his eyes off of hers, she felt her heart beat quicken not taking her eyes off of his. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank you SO MUCH again for the very very very nice reviews it means a lot! Also, there's another story currently in the works, so keep your eyes peeled for it!

Puck kept his gaze on her lips hoping that she would give him sort of sign that he could move forward. She didn't, but he felt himself moving closer anyway. She wasn't stopping him so he knew she wanted it, just not as bad as he did. The girl who sat in front of him was his best friend's girlfriend. He was probably doing them both a favor he resolved. Quinn didn't like Finn clearly and Finn didn't give a shit about her. To Puck it was free game, plus it's not like they didn't bond over the past week, he even got her to come paintballing with him. She acted like she cared, she acted like she liked him he just hoped it wasn't all an act.

He licked his lips; he felt her eyes on his but kept his focused on her mouth. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and let it out. He placed a hand on the side of her face drawing it closer to his and gently placed his lips onto hers. To his relief she kissed him back but the whole way through he was scared that she was going to pull away, get mad at him, and end up running to Finn about it then he would probably have to kick his ass.

Quinn didn't know what she was doing, it was like an out of body experience. She was officially a cheater, sure she could come up with a billion reasons to justify it but it didn't change her actions at all. Either way she couldn't help the fact that she kissed him back that every part of her gave in to him. It was probably the best kiss she had had in a long time. Sure Finn wasn't a bad kisser but she didn't mean it like she did now. Of course she could've been just saying that to herself because it was the excitement of kissing someone she shouldn't have been but the thought evaporated in her mind as soon as it was conceived. What if she had fallen for a guy like Puck? The kind of girl that falls head over heels for him but he's just using her for his personal needs then he'd dump her. The thought of her lov—liking someone who in the end didn't feel the same way consumed her. She put her palm on his chest, about to push him away to find out when something smashed into her back.

They both pulled apart to find themselves bombarded by black dressed gunmen hitting them with paintballs. After finishing their last round the three gunmen took off their helmets laughing. "The game's over losers." One of them laughed, who Quinn recognized as Kurofsky from the football team. Puck stood up with a stupid smile on his face, and helped Quinn up.

"Guess we better go then huh Q?" Puck laughed picking up his helmet off of the floor.

She nodded her head, "Yeah probably." She said quietly too embarrassed to even look any of them in the face.

Puck brought her back to the locker room, where he sat down in the same spot, taking off his shoes.

"Puck." Quinn said cautiously standing in front of where he was sitting.

He knew what was coming, the repercussions of kissing her. It was the best damn kiss he had ever had; he regretted nothing now anyway so he made his eye line meet hers. "What's up?"

"What the hell Puck? They know Finn! And they no doubt know we're dating, they're going to tell them."

"So what?"

"So what?" she snapped, she knew he wouldn't understand. She also knew that she was right. Puck was just one of those guys who used her for his own needs and now left her with the consequences. "Do you know how mad he'll get?"

"Look Quinn," he said getting up so he could look down on her rather than her on him. "If he gets mad, he gets mad; it's not anything you or I can't handle. It's Finn."

She shook her head in disbelief not believing how he couldn't understand this. "He's going to break up with me."

"You still want to be with him?" he asked quietly.

"Look Finn is sometimes a crappy boyfriend but—"

"That's just it; he's a crappy boyfriend, no buts about it."

"Oh so you want him to break up with me, then you and I can go off without worrying about cheating?"

"Exactly! You can't deny that you like me."

"Oh really?"

"Really, and I'm not going to lie, I kind of like you too Fabray." He smiled, feeling like a fourth grader. He didn't want to tell her that he loved her but 'like' was such a bland, juvenile word.

She raised an eyebrow up at him, having a hard time believing that Noah Puckerman the school's biggest player, actually wanting something more than a hook up.

"Seriously babe, I mean it. Look just give me a chance, you'll see that I'm like a million times better than Finn will ever be. Plus you're a really good kisser so that's a bonus." He smirked.

"We should get ready to go." She said turning around to the bathroom stalls to change back into her clothes unable to stand another second in the itchy, heated, used paintballing clothes.

Not sure what she meant by turning on her heel, leaving Puck there without an answer he changed back into his clothes, still not able to comprehend after today, how she could STILL want to be with Finn.

Authors Note Pt. 2: Also, sorry for the shortie chapter, I had to finish off their date and such. Next will be morreee


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a good week, I've been busy with baby stuff and my other story stuff like that. Any who, enough rambling. Shorter chapters usually lead up to longer ones so hopefully this one will be longer than the previous! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!

Quinn sat forward in her Biology seat fixing her gaze on the movie about the anatomy of a snail so she wouldn't have to see Puck. The whole hour he had been trying to get her attention from across the room, throwing pieces of his eraser at her desk, telling the people around her to look over at him, she wasn't going to. After their incident while paintballing she didn't think she could look him in the eye again. After 5 minutes of nothing from Puck a small piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked down at it like it was some sort of bug, she didn't want to open it in front of him but she wanted to know what it said.

She leaned forward in her seat so she could meet her eye line with his. "Open it!" he mouthed obnoxiously using hand gestures to show the 'opening of a note' motion. Quinn rolled her eyes, sat back in her seat and opened the crumpled paper. "I'm sorry about the whole kiss thing I should have been more sympathetic about the Finn thing. I wanna be with you Q, can we at least talk about it?"

Her mouth fell open, which she used to her advantage to take a breath in. She didn't understand why he said he wanted her so bad, he was a player. Unless of course he had changed, but Quinn never pictured herself as a girl who could tame a guy. She knew he was still watching her, she crumpled up the note and shoved it into her backpack without another glance his way. To her relief the bell finally rang, signaling that the students could go home.

Puck shoved his books in his locker and grabbed his letterman jacket from the back of the 1' by 1' space. "Hey." A voice said softly from behind his locker door. He closed it to find Quinn looking up at him biting the corner of her lip. He hated when she did that, it only made things harder for him.

"Hey." He said tossing on his jacket without taking his eyes off of her.

"So you wanted to talk?" she asked glancing around the hallway to make sure Finn wasn't nearby.

"Well yeah, I mean we haven't talked since Saturday about what happened, and I'm not one for emotions and shit, but it's been awkward."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said in the note. That you wanted to" she started to say but took another glance around. "you know be with me." She said quietly.

"I guess. I don't know." He said shoving his hands in his jean pockets nervously. It was easier to write down in a note, but when confronting her with how he felt in person was different. Fear washed over him, worried that she didn't feel the same way. "You still want to be with Finn?"

"I don't know. I think he might be seeing that she-man on the side."

"Quinn, I told you this before but I'll say it again. Just give me a chance to prove myself. Please. I'm telling you right now I'm a million times better than Finn will ever be."

Quinn brought her wandering eyes to meet his. Why had she called him a player all this time, she was only going off of a reputation that he had. The person who stood before her, was a guy with feelings, feelings for her and they were genuine unlike the supposed feelings Finn had for her. He was putting himself on the line, for her. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but self control was the key to a good relationship. "Ok."

"Ok?" he repeated to make sure he had heard her right, almost positive that she was going to say no again.

She nodded her head smiling up at him, "One chance." She warned.

"Babe, I only need one." He smirked. "So what about Finn?"

"If you can prove that you're not just some guy looking for sex, and you can stay committed, then we'll see about Finn."

He nodded, processing her request. "So can I take you out or something?"

"That sounds good." She said starting to walk down the now empty hallway to the double doors that led to the parking lot, he caught up to her walking next to her. "Except this time, on a real date."

"What do you call Saturday?"

"That was…I had a good time, but I don't imagine that you would take a girl there for every date."

"So like one of those fancy restaurant dates?" he asked holding the door open for her.

"Something like that." She smiled at him starting to walk to the back of the parking lot to her car.

"Damn you're awful at this. I hate guessing games."

She laughed moving closer to his arm, "It's really cold out here." She noted feeling like she should explain her action.

"Here." He said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"Are you sure?" she asked happy to be in the embrace of HIS coat. "You nearly killed the last person who tried it on in the locker room."

"Totally, I trust you more than some stupid guy anyway. You can give it back to me…" he wanted to say tomorrow, but he didn't mind her having it. It was a little symbol that as long as she hung onto it, she was his. "whenever."

"Thanks." She smiled "These stupid Cheerio uniforms can't keep anyone warm this time of year." She laughed walking to the driver door of her car.

"I don't know if that's a bad thing." He smirked walking to his truck, which he 'conveniently' parked next hers.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She said unlocking the door.

"Wait." He said heading back over to her car. He figured he would probably regret what he was about to do next, but he didn't care. He needed something after being deprived of her for days now.

He leaned down kissing her lips softly, running a hand through her hair then pulled away smiling. "See you tomorrow." He said walking away before she could get mad at him. At first in shock Quinn watched him drive away before smiling herself, she got into her car to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long time to update. I'm hoping to do it more often now that I have a lot of free time on my hands Read and review, and thanks for the lovely reviews I get, it means A LOT.

Every other day, now with Cheerio practice, Quinn would come to the day care like usual. After her absence of a few days, she had to warm up to Sarah all over again but it didn't take long. They walked around outside talking about all sorts of things, mainly Puck though, but it wasn't Quinn who would bring him up it was Sarah. She would tell her of all the things he said about Quinn, and any other babysitting-Puck stories. She was happy to be back at the day care talking to one of the few people who could make her day.

And ever since their talk on Monday, Puck and Quinn talked more and more, to the point where Finn was starting to notice, and would drill Quinn with questions about the new found 'friendship'. She was usually able to evade them by asking him counter questions about Rachel. Every time she talked to Puck she was expecting him to finally ask her out, but he would never mention it. She didn't understand why, once he did that would be his trial to see if he was a good enough guy to Quinn and not the player everyone made him out to be. He wanted it so bad so she began to get impatient with him and would hint it every so often.

At 2:30 Puck came to pick up Sarah, finding her with Quinn sitting at their usual spot coloring a picture together while they talked. A smile always came when he saw Quinn and Sarah sitting together, most of the girls he 'dated' never paid any attention to his little sister and when they came over to his house, and he often felt bad for her. The natural way she was with kids was something Puck didn't expect from the head cheerleader type, Quinn Fabray. "Hey Sarah, Q." he said nodding in Quinn's direction.

Her name varied with Puck, sometimes it was Fabray, sometimes it was Q, but when things got serious in a conversation it was Quinn. "Hey." She smiled getting up and grabbing Sarah's things.

"Can she come home with us today?" Sarah asked. With no immediate response she continued. "We spent the whole day talking and stuff and she could come for dinner. She said that she can cook and since mom won't be home…" she trailed off smiling at Puck which usually made him give into her commands.

"I have no problem with it, but you should ask Quinn." Puck said taking Sarah's bag from Quinn. "She's been asking me for weeks to have you over." He laughed patting Sarah's head.

"Nuh uh." Sarah pouted. "You told me that I should ask her so that you wouldn't have to and so you wouldn't seem needy!"

'How typical of him,' Quinn thought to herself. 'maybe that's why he hasn't asked me out yet.' She concluded, but if she said yes now, perhaps it would give him to courage to ask her out on their trial date. She laughed at the two siblings, "Sarah, Puck, I would love to."

"You're a little pain in the-" he started to say to Sarah picking her up. "arm." He said remembering the discretion he should use around her. "Sounds good." He smiled up at Quinn, his face still warm from his sister ratting him out like that. "I imagine you have your own car?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'll follow you guys there."

"Kay, let's go Sarah." He said making Sarah hold her own coat as they left the day care, Quinn following behind with her things.

15 minutes later, Quinn was on Puck's doorstep walking into the green paint-chipped house. To her surprise the inside was a lot nicer than the outside, it clean and had decent furniture, TVs, appliances etc. Where the image of Puck living in a crappy home, Quinn had no idea, she hadn't been there before.

"You can put your stuff on the table right there." Puck pointed to a small side table by the front door. Quinn nodded and put her jacket and purse down, looking at the pictures that lined that wall. They were all from when Puck was little which brought a small smile to Quinn's lips. They were professionally done, like those places you see in the mall each with a different theme. One for Christmas, one for spring, and two from the fall.

"Cute kid huh?" Puck asked coming up from behind Quinn, startling her. "Sorry." He said now standing an inch behind her.

The word was breathed with a warm breath on the back of her neck, which made her realize how close he was to her. Ignoring it, she kept her gaze on the pictures. "Adorable. Especially that one." She grinned pointing to the one where he was balling his eyes out on Santa's lap.

"Shut up, if you sat on that creep you would too."

Quinn giggled and turned around to face him. "Where's Sarah?" she asked, assuming that Puck wouldn't try to pull anything if she was around.

"In her room." He smirked down at her. "Taking a nap, she shouldn't be up for another half hour or so."

Quinn nodded her head, expecting him to just come out with what he wanted to do. She already knew what it was, she just wanted to shoot it down already, but assuming it would be worse. She kept her gaze fixed on his eyes and he did the same.

He licked his lips, before moving his head down an inch to meet her level, placed a hand on the side of her face to pull it closer to fill the gap between the two. Quinn knew she should've just assumed it and wanted to pull away but there was always this large part of her around Puck that always told her that she wanted it and it would keep her from pulling away. Once a minute into the 'gentle' kiss his tongue pushed on her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She didn't think she should, she knew she shouldn't but that one part of her had a better hold of her decisions. She was about to give way when the house phone rang, which made her pull away quickly. He started to pull her back, but she placed a hand on his chest to keep them apart. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nah, it's fine." He said going for her mouth again, but she pushed him back.

"What if it's your mom or something?"

"Fuck." He mumbled on his way to the kitchen to get it, saying something about killing his mom if it was. Quinn took this opportunity while he was away to go into the living room, and sat down on the couch letting her eyes explore the room. Five minutes later he was back with two wine coolers sitting down next to her.

"Who was it?"

"My mom." He rolled his eyes, popping the top off of one and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked examining the bottle for a label.

"A wine cooler." He laughed taking a swig of his.

"Like alcohol?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hardly, it's like juice with a kick." He said taking another sip. "Just try it Q, it's not going to do anything to you."

She ran the open bottle under her nose, to see if the alcohol was dominant in the drink, she didn't really smell anything.

"See." He smiled. "If you don't want it, whatever but you're missing out." He smirked over at her.

She hated when she did that, it usually meant he won, or something like that and it kind of made him look hot all in the same time. She rolled her eyes and took a sip. It did taste like juice with a kick, really good juice. With that she took another.

He smiled over at her. "Good right? See I wouldn't give you something if I didn't think you would like it."

"Shut up." She giggled putting the drink down on the table in front of them, she decided that it was time once again to see if he was going to finally ask her out. She took his from his hand as well and put it down, and turned to face him.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as he watched her take it from his hand, and turn towards him. He figured he would be the one to initiate stuff between them.

"You know we never went on that date." She said looking into his eyes, to see what kind of reaction she would get. Hopefully not one that signed that he was avoiding her.

He didn't want to ask her on the stupid trial date, because if he didn't pass then they couldn't hang out like they do, or talk like they do, or even kiss like they do. Anything they had now would be gone and at this point in time she belonged to him. "Yeah, sorry I forgot about that. You would think that the time we spend with each other is trial enough. I mean it's as easy as do I like you better than dick head or not."

Quinn bit down on the corner of her lip. He had a point, if she based it off of what they had now, she probably would choose him. She had already planned out how she would break up with Finn and how she would tell him he passed and that she did break up with Finn. She mainly wanted to go on the date just so she had an excuse for him to ask her out.

"So it begs the question, or at least I do, would you be into dating me? I mean I would totally treat you right and shit, a whole hell of a lot better than Finn ever could or would."

She sat for a moment pondering it all, there really was no attachment to Finn at this point except for popularity, but Puck had a pretty good status at school anyway, and she imagined losing Puck and it felt like it would be harder than losing Finn and she was certain that meant something important. She rested her hand on his forearm pulling it closer to herself to get his full attention. "I like you…a lot. I really do, I just need to know that you won't say that you'll be a good boyfriend now, but then go off with Santana behind my back. It would hurt me more than losing you now to Finn."

He loved the way she said losing you, like it was a loss, and that she would feel as empty as he did without her. It made his feelings feel less out of the ordinary and made him feel less of a sap. "I told you babe, I would be a million times better than Finn would at this dating thing, and that includes cheating."

She felt an involuntary smile form on her face, as she stared at this supposed 'bad boy' open his heart to her, not his body. Perhaps people could change. With a small nod she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, and sat there for a moment enjoying every second of his embrace before pulling away. "You're right." She smiled.

"So you're going to really break up with him?"

"Well I can't have two boyfriends." She smiled realizing her hand was still on his arm she pulled it away.

As soon as the words escaped her lips he devoured them with an attack pushing her back into the couch a little bit, this time opening her mouth to him sooner, still feeling bad about before. They kept at it, going deeper and deeper until a hand was under her shirt they heard Sarah's door close and soft footsteps down the stairs. "Shit." He said pulling himself off of her.

Author's Note: Next chapter angst-y and a bit dramatic, but you know it's all good. R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well it's been quite some time friends, but yes Sunshine Day Care is still an active story! So with that said let it begin, I said last chapter it would be angsty so that's what's going to go down here. Thanks for those who read and review .

Quinn walked into school the next with a new found pride, and with now a new found boyfriend. No they hadn't made it official yet, in fact no one knew as far as Quinn knew, she still had yet to tell Finn. She decided that she would wait until the end of the day before the breakup, that way she would be able to go home and not have to see him until the next day.

She was putting the books that she took home for homework back in her locker when a familiar "Hey." Came from behind her. She shut her locker door and turned around to face him. "Hi."

"So how'd it go?" he said pressing his palm against the locker next to hers, leaning his body weight into it.

"How'd what go?" she asked knowing full well what he meant. She took the book for her next class and started down the hall knowing that he would come behind her catching up with the intruding question.

"The breaking up with Finn thing?" he said hurrying to her side.

"Oh. I um haven't gotten to it."

"Why not?" he asked nervously running his hand through his mohawk. Fear slowly instilling in him, fear that she changed her mind and would rather stay with Finn.

"I don't know. Look," she said stopping in the middle of the busy hallway to face him straight on. "I'm going to do it ok? It's just a big thing, and I'd appreciate if you didn't rush it." Without another word she turned on her heel to go to class, not wanting to make it more of a debate.

He nodded his head and went the other way. "Damn girls." He muttered under his breath. While going to his destination a small figure stepped in front of him.

"Watch it Jew-fro!" he said pushing him to the side with enough force to move him just a few inches. He wasn't in the mood for a visit to Principal Figgins office at the moment.

Jacob kept on him, keeping a distance. "What's the juicy dish on you and Ms. Fabray?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, wondering how much longer it would take for him to finally get to English.

"Is it true that you dumped Santana Lopez to go for the said hottie that is currently dating Finn Hudson aka your supposed best friend?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Quinn ok?" he said hurrying the rest of the way to class for the first time. He was pretty sure he just told the truth, that there really was nothing going on with him and Quinn.

"So what's up with you and Puckerman?" Santana asked taking the available seat next to Quinn.

"What? Oh nothing. Why did he say something?" Quinn asked keeping her eyes on her U.S. History book.

"No. But everyone and their mom at McKinley is saying that you guys have been having secret 'meetings' so I figured I'd come to the source myself."

"We've just met a few times for homework stuff. The rest is just gossip."

"Whatever you say, but with the way you guys were talking in the hall today I'd say otherwise."

"I think you're just overanalyzing." Quinn said, and the conversation, to Quinn's relief, was left at that.

"Hey!" a voice called at the end of the hallway, on his way to the bathroom. Puck turned around to see Santana standing with a hand on her hip. Being Santana, she would stand there until he came to her, he rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over. "What's up?" he asked rubbing his head, already feeling the headache.

"I was talking to Quinn today." She smiled like she had just caught him in something.

"So what?"

"Well gossip around school is that you guys are a thing now, but she told me that there wasn't anything going on." She said taking a step closer to him.

"That's basically it. Look Santana I have to go to the bathroom, is there something you want?" he said impatiently, at first it was going to be an excuse to leave the conversation but he now felt an urge to go.

She nodded her head, pulling him into a kiss, moving her arms around his neck. "Not a problem right?" she asked between kisses. He simply shook his head against her lips.

"Quinn? Quinn? Ms. Fabray?" Mrs. Mueller called from the front of the class, reeling Quinn from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked alertly straightening up in her seat.

"Would you mind running a quick errand to the office for me?"

"Not at all." She said glad to leave class.

"Can you take these registration forms down to the office for me? I was supposed to take them before class but it slipped my mind." She smiled handing Quinn the papers.

She simply nodded, heading out the door and down the hallway that would soon lead to another that would lead to the office. Mrs. Mueller was one of the few teachers Quinn could stand at McKinley, and she felt bad for being short with her, but she had a lot on her plate. She was sure that she could sympathize if she told her about it. When she turned the corner she saw Santana in close quarters with someone. Go figure she would 'go to the bathroom' just for a makeout session. She wasn't quite sure why in the middle of the hall though where it was in plain sight of everyone. As she moved closer to the couple the other involved's became more recognizable as Puck's.

She stopped dead in her tracks, still in a safe distance to be unseen. She felt like a hole ripped through her, her eyes were getting warm, which meant she was about to cry. It all happened in such slow motion, but she managed to back up and head back the other way around the corner unseen. The steps she took didn't even feel real the emotion swelled inside of her until a solitary tear formed and fell. No one was going to see her like this, so she hurried to the bathroom to let her emotions out there.

Quinn stacked the papers on top of the paper towel dispenser and got some toilet paper from one of the stalls. She quickly cleaned up the tears that escaped hoping to prevent anymore, and to prevent ruining her makeup. A million thoughts were rushing and crashing through her mind that she couldn't even keep up. The one that kept repeating was that she shouldn't have trusted Puck, not now not ever. She didn't know what she was thinking. Actually believing his whole he would be a better boyfriend speech. She felt like a complete idiot for opening herself up to a guy like that. She was now just another girl that he got, then left. She swallowed every emotion she had cleaned up the few dark streaks of mascara and left the bathroom like nothing ever happened.

"I know you said that you didn't want me to pressure you, but um did you do it yet?" Puck asked meeting her by her locker once again.

She smiled out of disbelief for the nerve he had, how he was able to makeout with Santana just an hour before, and now act like it never happened and that he wanted to stay committed to Quinn. She moved her head out of her locker and faced him. "Just forget it Puck." She said slamming her locker shut and went to the cafeteria.

"Forget what?" he asked nervously trying to catch up to her. He should've known she would've had second thoughts.

"Forget everything Puck." She said continuing through the crowd of hungry kids going to lunch. She stopped and turned around to her pursuer. "And I mean everything. Forget the kissing, forget hanging out after school, forget the phone calls and texting, and for God's sake forget the long talks about what a great boyfriend you'd be." She said turning around to continue to the lunchroom.

"What the hell Quinn?" Puck asked following her to the line of food, he grabbed a red plastic food tray behind her.

"What the hell? What the hell is right Puck." She said sharply, piling a salad onto her plate.

"What the fuck did I do?" he yelled more than said getting more mad the longer she held out on telling her.

"Oh please, do not act like you don't know." She said keeping her eyes on the food she was getting refusing to look up at him.

He kept his gaze on her not speaking a word.

"I can't believe you're going to try and deny this." She laughed grabbing a fork and heading to her usual table where Finn was already waiting.

"God damnit Quinn! Just tell me!" he yelled making half of the lunchroom grow quiet.

"Just stop. Stop pretending like you have no idea. I saw you!" she yelled, not making a dent in the lunchroom which grew noisier again.

He swallowed, remembering about Santana, he had already forgotten about the stupid kiss. With nothing being said she continued. "Do you know how stupid that makes me? Stupid for trusting you." she said walking over to Finn's table not wanting to talk about the matter anymore, feeling tears emerge again.

"Quinn wait." He said walking behind her, she kept walking though.

She kept at it wanting to get to her table, to get to Finn for safety. "Quinn please." He continued. She didn't care at this point she was almost there, all she would have to do was sit down, and she would be fine. "Quinn!" he yelled grabbing her arm to turn her around to face him.

"What the hell?" Finn said walking over to the two of them, instinctively standing at Quinn's side as protection. "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" he said pushing Puck's hand off of her.

"Oh really your girlfriend? Are you sure about that?" Puck smirked.

"Puck don't." Quinn warned.

"Don't what Quinn? In fact why shouldn't I? It seems like you're too afraid to do the job yourself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked nervously, but was ignored in the conversation.

"Don't turn this on me Puck, you're the one who was making out with Santana in the hall!"

"Why do you care Quinn? Hey Finn, why do you think Quinn is mad at me for making out with Santana in the hall?"

"I don't know! When is someone going to start telling me what's going on?"

"I can't do this." Quinn said quietly. "You guys are both cheaters, and I'm done with both of you." She said leaving her tray on the table and walking away from the two.

Author's Note: Going to leave at that today, because I've got a few more fics to write! Thanks for reading, if you have something to say, R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm starting this chapter inspired by the reviews I got alone. Which by the way are wonderfully wonderful! Thanks so much to you guys, it means the world . With that said let Chapter 11 commence.

The rest of the day Quinn felt like everything around her was moving in slow motion. The things taught in class made absolutely no sense, she couldn't concentrate on anything, or even hold up a normal conversation. All in one day she was on a romantic high, then torn down, then dealt with confrontation, her brain had reached its capacity for emotions and thoughts.

Puck and Finn had both tried texting her multiple times, but were too afraid to confront her in person about anything after their blowout at lunch. After the 5th text she got from Finn she finally just turned her phone off, tired of the incessant buzzing in her backpack. In Geography Santana had heard the buzzing too, she finally turned around and asked Quinn who was texting her so much. Quinn felt slapping her for being such an awful friend, but remembered that Santana still didn't know that Puck and her were an 'item'. But Quinn still felt jealousy bubbling inside of her anyways, as politely as she could, said it was her mom and dad freaking out about something dumb and left it at that. The day seemed to never end, but finally when the bell signaling that 8th hour was over, and also signaling that the day was over and that kids could either head to outdoor sport practice or go home.

Thankfully today Quinn had Cheerios practice rather than having to go to Sunshine Day Care. She missed Sarah dearly but was tired of dealing with Puck for one day. Quinn made a stop in the locker room to check her hair and makeup and to prepare for the vigorous workout Coach Sylvester was sure to put them through. Everything seemed to be in order, she walked out while other girls filtered in to do the same, and took a quick sip from the drinking fountain that stood between the two doors of the girls and boys locker rooms. She turned around to see that the football boys were already on the field, she rolled her eyes at the sight of Puck and Finn talking closely, and she assumed it was quiet as well so the other boys wouldn't hear. She wanted to know so much what they could possibly be saying, but retracted the thought remembering that she didn't care about either of them anymore. With that, she walked off to the opposite end of the field on the sidelines where the Cheerios practiced. Two hours later filled with short segments of a new routine, and Coach Sylvester's constant crossing out on her clipboard to either remove a girl from the squad or to change something on the new routine, she blew her whistle twice which dismissed the girls to showers and to go home.

Quinn decided to skip the shower today, and take one at home instead. She just needed to leave school, especially before Puck and Finn did so she wouldn't have to have another confrontation in the parking lot, especially since Puck continued to park next to her. When she got to her car she found a note under her windshield wiper, a white note card that was placed upside down. She pulled it out, glancing around to see no one in the parking lot yet, and read it.

We have to talk about this I'm not letting it go until we do. –Puck

She took a deep breath shoved the note in her duffle bag, threw it in the back seat of her car and got in. All this drama that came along with seeing Puck felt like a wave of emotions. It all felt like a big mistake now, but she still felt that strong willed part of her that had her see Puck in the first place. That same part of her that felt like it was a nice well deserved break from Finn, that large part that no matter how much that other half fought, made her still want Puck for some reason. She reminded herself over and over again that he was a cheater, a stupid cheater that she didn't need in her life anymore but the idea kept being thought with 'buts' and 'what ifs'. She shook her head like an Etch a Sketch to clear away the thoughts from her head, but it was pointless and instead found herself crying on her steering wheel. Unstoppable tears that came out of nowhere but never ceased for a second. Like everything she had ever felt in life was catching up with her. She had breakdowns all the time, in private of course seeing that she had no one that she could turn to with her emotions, but this one was incomprehensible.

A small tap on her car window pulled her back to reality, instantly snapped back her tears to see who it was. She looked over to the passenger side where the knocking was coming from to see Puck peering in at her with a look of what seemed to be compassion but figured it couldn't be so it was a look that all guys usually got when girls would cry. "Go away!" she yelled starting her car so she could drive away but instead of understanding her or acting like he did, he opened the car door and got in keeping the 'gaze of concern' on her not being able to peel his eyes away. "Puck, I said go away!" she said looking him dead in the eye ignoring the fact that mass amounts of tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? I don't want to talk to you! Just go!" she half yelled, half cried she turned away to wipe her tears with the sleeve on her monogrammed Cheerios jacket then turned back at the moron who still chose to sit in her car despite her cries for him to leave.

"Please Quinn, I just want to...help." he said somehow with more emotion than Quinn was showing. His eyes looked like they belonged to a lost kid, and his mouth hung down to what Quinn called the 'Puckerman pout'. If she hadn't been so pissed off at him she would've hugged him.

"Puck, you are the cause of this! Now just go!" she yelled pushing his shoulder for him to leave. He nodded his head solemnly figuring now to not be the best time for him to try and explain himself. He felt like his heart had burdened into a heavy weight inside of him. He hated leaving her like that, feeling like he could've done something but at the moment he knew that he couldn't. He looked back in the window as he shut the car door to see her just as she was when he came, crying on her steering wheel. He tore himself away from the scene and decided that he was going to make everything up tomorrow whether she liked it or not, he wasn't sure how much longer he could take of Quinn being mad at him.

Author's Note: Okay, I intended there to be more progress in the story for this chapter but I think it was kind of a much needed gap filler in the story, sort of a bridge between the confrontation (last chapter) and the redemption. Thanks again for the absolutely wonderful reviews! If you guys have any questions feel free to write me a message or write one in review and I will answer it in an author's note! Remember to R&R and also see if you saw a parallel to the show and see if you guys can decode it. (One of those hidden-author messages.)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say except that I'm sorry for late updates and that I thank you for reading it. It means a lot to have people read and critique/comment on something that takes time to do. Thanks again!**_

By the time Quinn got home from a day filled with emotions she managed to evade her parents and spend all her time in her room until dinnertime. Normally while Judy had something cooking Quinn and her dad would watch Glen Beck and he would explain to her the racy opinions and even have her come up with her own. It wasn't the ideal time she wanted to have with him discussing politics, but lately it seemed to be the only time she got to spend with him. Tonight though, she was in no mood for political discussions with her father.

She sat down on her bed feeling tired from all of the crying she had done all day. There were no tears left inside of her but still that feeling of emptiness from the blows that went through her heart today. She hated referring the emotions that people felt to their hearts when really it's your brain that tells you those sorts of things but for some reason the pain she felt was really in her chest. It was today that she understood what people meant when they said that they felt empty inside. She hated knowing that she felt all of these things but the other people involved (Finn and Puck) had probably moved onto their mistresses while Quinn sat like a lifeless body still feeling troubled with all of the day's events. She remembered the note that lay crumpled in the bottom of her duffle bag, retrieved it and sat back down on her bed to look it over again. She read it over at least 20 more times each time bringing back a small glimmer of hope that he really was sorry but had a hard time actually grasping the thought entirely. She wore herself out trying to think it through and ended up falling asleep on top of her bed.

An hour later Judy came in to wake her daughter to come down for dinner. "Quinnie." She whispered rubbing Quinn's arm lightly. She opened her eyes to see her eyebrow lifted mother's eyes looking down on her with a smile plastered on her face. She groaned at the sight of her and sat up. "Time for dinner." She said patting her shoulder before turning around and leaving the dimly lit room. She took in a deep breath expecting tonight's dinner to be one filled with incessant questions about her day at school which Quinn wished she could tell him was one of the worst days of her life, but then she'd have to explain what happened with Puck and that alone would send her parents up the wall. Just like any other day she would sit down, being as pleasant as she could describing how her day was just perfect then her parents would go on about their perfect days as well except for the occasional work conflict her dad had. She got out of her bed and got her phone out of her backpack to see if she had any messages from when she turned it off, none thankfully from neither Finn nor Puck. She stuck it in her the pocket of her sweatpants and went downstairs.

There waiting for her was perfectly placed meal with every item of food in its proper place on the table. "There's my baby." Russell grinned at her. "Tiring Cheerios practice huh?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled in return pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Quinn, perhaps you would like to say grace tonight?" her mother asked placing her napkin in her lap.

"Of course." She said forcing a smile again. The rest of the dinner was filled with the usual banter until halfway through Quinn's phone buzzed once. It was excused by her parents who continued their conversation about how firing Tommy Matthews would be a better choice for the entire company. It buzzed again, and again 30 seconds later.

"Quinn could you please put—"Judy started to say but Quinn got up with her plate from the table.

"Are you done daddy?" she asked walking over to his chair.

"Yes, thank you." He said staring at her oddly before she walked into the kitchen.

She piled the plates in the sink and pulled out her phone to see that Puck had called her twice then texted her. She rolled her eyes and considered ignoring them entirely and deleting them rather than reading them, but curiosity took over.

Puck: _Hey you there?_

Puck: _Are you at your house?_

Puck: _Are you busy, I know you're not answering but please…_

She slipped it back into the safety of her pocket and went back upstairs deciding to avoid her parents entirely. She sat on her bed mindlessly playing with her cat on her bed when the doorbell rang.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Fabray asked the boy who seemed out of place in their neighborhood.

"Umm hi, I'm looking for Quinn. Is she home?" Puck asked nervously, instinctively sticking his hands in his front jean pockets.

"And may I ask who you are?" Mrs. Fabray asked dissecting him with her eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably before answering, hating the feeling of being picked apart by her. "Noah Puckerman." He said quietly, figuring it would be more formal to use his full name.

She stepped aside letting him in. "Quinn! Someone's here to see you!" she called up the stairwell, before returning to her husband in the living room.

Slowly Quinn got up from her bed to see who her guest was. She peered around the corner and started down the stairs to see Puck waiting for her at the bottom. Her body stiffened at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?" she asked not moving any closer.

"I came to see how you were. When you left school you seemed pretty upset." He mumbled avoiding eye contact with her.

"I told you, I don't want to talk to you. It's done, we're done whatever we had is over."

"Look Quinn, I know you're pissed but you at least have to let me explain myself." He said looking up at her.

"There's nothing to explain!" she snapped. She looked around the corner to see if her parents were near. She took a deep breath and led him to her front porch closing the front door behind herself. "Please Puck, just go. My parents still think I'm with Finn. They don't even know who you are, and I think it's for the best if we keep it that way."

"I know you're upset, and you have every right to be but I really…I really just want to be with you Quinn so bad."

"That's what you said before you made out with Santana." She spoke dryly into the cool night's air.

"It wasn't making out. She kissed me because she wanted to see if we were dating and apparently if I kissed her back or something it would prove that we weren't or some shit like that. If I told her no then she'd know something was up and you told me that you didn't want anyone to know yet."

"You did not kiss her because of me. Don't even begin to—"

"Well now that you put it that way, that's basically what happened."

"If that's so, then why didn't you just tell her that you didn't want to kiss her?"

"Because I always am up for it, I told you she'd know. I know it sounds really stupid and it was and I promise nothing like it will ever happen again…"

"You told me that you wouldn't EVER do something like that before I even agreed to the whole thing, how do you expect me to trust you a second time?"

"I guess you shouldn't, and it would probably be hard but if we just tell people that we're together then they'll all back off. Especially you and me." He smiled at her. "We'd be like the power couple of McKinley because I'm like the badass that'll kick whoever looks at you's ass and you're the HBIC who any girl would be afraid to come talk to me."

"What the hell is an HBIC?"

"Head bitch in charge." He smiled proudly.

She rolled her eyes in return leaning against one of the porch's beams. "I told you, I can't trust you again. That's that."

"Well I'm not…I'm not going to give up. Wanna know why? Because unlike Santana or any other dumb girl at our school I want you and only you. I want everything about you good and bad because the good evens out the bad and you're one of the first girls that I can say that I enjoy going on dates with because I'm not just doing it so someone can ride the Puckerman Express afterwards but because I just like spending time with you. There was something about you the first day I saw you at the day care with Sarah, something that made me all bashful inside even if I didn't show, and something that finally made me ask you out. The way Sarah talks about you, no other girl I've dated treats her like you do. You're an amazing girl Quinn, and any guy who ends up with you is going to be damn lucky but for now I'm going to keep trying to make sure that guy is me."

Quinn kept her eyes fixed on a single tree that stood across her yard, not having the courage to look at him, or say anything.

"Quinn?" he finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

She looked down at the guy who just said something straight out of one of those stupid romantic comedies.

"I just did something I've—"he started to protest.

"That was the…sweetest thing I have ever heard." She said quietly.

He smiled laughing to himself, feeling like a complete idiot. "I told you I'd be good at this boyfriend stuff."

"I just wish I knew if I could trust you."

"You can babe, seriously. I mean it the Santana thing was a stupid mistake I thought I was doing to do you a favor just please." He said looking up at her.

**Author's Note: Going to leave you with a cliff hanger this time due to the fact that I have quite a few more fics to write tonight. So thanks for reading and please R&R and thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Once again it has been far too long! Sorry for not updating sooner I've been very very busy! Including have some rendezvous with the Glee Cast members ; ) but that's off the subject isn't it? It's summer now so I'm going to patch up Sunshine Day Care here and then work on some longer fics that I've been storing in my brain, so yes that the fun commence with that said!**_

"Hey, uhh Quinn?" a voice said above her. She opened her eyes to realize that she had fallen asleep in Biology she quickly picked herself up and straightened out her uniform to see Finn gripping the strap of his backpack just staring at her. Everyone had already left and moved onto her next class leaving her to sleep. She was kind of annoyed with the fact that he woke her up from much needed sleep seeing as she hadn't gotten any the night before. She was also annoyed with the mere fact of him talking to her, after the way she left things in the lunchroom she had hoped they wouldn't have to have communication ever again, but he apparently didn't think the same. She found it best to just ignore him; he was dumb maybe he'd go away…she concluded in her head. She grabbed her backpack next to her chair, slung it over her shoulder and brushed past him heading out the door.

"Hey Quinn!" he called behind her but she kept going. Was it a headache she felt coming on? She wasn't sure it was probably all the yelling Finn was doing. Was she hung over? Everything last night was a blur all she could remember clearly was having dinner with her parents and Puck was there and the rest was fuzzy.

"Quinn!" he yelled pushing past a few kids to grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"Can you please stop yelling." She said annoyed, pushing his hands off of her.

"What's going on with you?"

She didn't have an answer she probably should've found Puck already to ask him what had happened. She must have been hung over, or maybe she was getting sick. She wouldn't touch a drink in her life! Let alone get drunk off of them. She turned around from Finn forgetting to answer him and continued on, maybe she should go to the nurse.

"Quinn!" he called again walking next to her.

"Finn, please stop yelling…" she spoke quietly, Finn could hardly hear her. "I need to go to the nurse, can you help me get there?" It was all the way across the school and she couldn't walk right so if there was a problem he could help her there.

"Quinn are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine! That's why I need to go to the nurse!" she yelled instantly regretting it, and rubbed her head to ease the pain. "Just please Finn."

He nodded and let her arm drape around his neck for balance as he helped her there. The halls were beginning to filter out with kids going into their classes. Finally they got there and Quinn patted Finn's chest letting him know he could leave now as she walked to the desk with Mrs. Frey the school nurse sitting behind it.

"How can I help you dear?"

"I think I'm catching a bug or something…I just need to go home I think." She said leaning onto the desk for support.

"Hmm." She hummed eyeing her up and down. "You can lie down on the cot back there and I'll call your mother." She said pointing to the curtained off area. She nodded and walked in instantly falling asleep as soon as she hit the soft surface.

"Hi, I'm here to see Quinn…" Puck said anxiously to the nurse he figured she want to talk to him about everything that went down.

"This isn't a hospital Mr. Puckerman now please go back to class." She said coldly keeping her eyes on her computer screen.

"I just have something I have to say to her before she goes home…"

"And what would that be?" she pushed her glasses down to look up at him.

"Uhh it's just homework stuff…" he lied but he really did have to talk to her.

"Be quick."

He pushed back the large black curtain and pulled it shut again in case little Miss Nosey Nurse decided to stop by. "Quinn?" he asked softly to find her sound asleep. He bit his lip and debated leaving her there but he wanted to get this talking stuff over with. "Quinn." He whispered shaking her arm.

She gripped onto the hand that rested on her arm to pull herself up and slowly opened her eyes to see Puck sitting there next to her. "Puck." She breathed out happily hoping for some relief. "What happened?"

"What do you mean babe? And why are you in the nurse's office?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Finn told me. What's going on with you?" he said with that same compassionate look he had in her car. He squeezed her arm a little tighter, for reassurance for them both that things were okay.

"I was hoping you could tell me..all I remember from last night was you coming over and talking about some stuff about us and there was something with Santana…and then we—" she moaned on her last word, it was apparently too much talking for her head to handle.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about…but it seems to me like you're hung over.."

"I don't drink…"

"Babe, I know that look and feeling anywhere…you're hung over. The funny thing is I didn't bring any alcohol with me last night so how'd that happen?"

"Well we did that thing, and then I was really worried and confused and I think I may have snuck downstairs when my parents were sleeping and grabbed some of their wine that they didn't finish from dinner…but I don't drink." She repeated.

"Yeah I didn't think you did either, must've been a rough night huh?"

She just nodded her head solemnly in response, why on earth would she have even had the thought to drink? Then she remembered why, after he had left she googled 100 ways to live and forget because she didn't want to remember the day she had had and one of them said to drink until you seriously can't take anymore. It freaked her out a bit but that was the only one she could actually do without seriously hurting herself. Although now she felt like a train ran over her.

"So umm what'd you think about it?" he said half smiling, half worried. Things got out of hand last night, personally in his favor but she was different.

She licked her lips in remembrance of it all, she was trying to remember how it all started. She remembered that he came by and gave one heck of convincing speech on why she should give him another chance. Something about how he kissed Santana as he thought was a favor for her but this is where her memory proved to be fading. He was sitting on her porch, she leaned down to kiss him then he kissed her back, it got pretty intense and she didn't want her parents to see so they went in the backseat of his truck. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to recollect what happened next, he took off her shirt, no she took off his. She was on top of him, no no he was the rest faded from her mind.

"Puck, what happened after I took your shirt off?" she was scared to ask seeing as she did a good job to forget it but she needed to know.

He smiled remembering their backseat of his truck rendezvous. "You pulled my shirt off and I..um, kissed your lips and told you that now wasn't the time." It really happened that way. It was all happening in an emotional rampage, they were in the back of his truck a place he had always wanted to do it but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it especially for her first time. "Then you got mad because you didn't think I wanted you and that I really wanted Santana and then you left…" It wasn't true at all though, it took everything he had to peel away from her and cease the one thing he had wanted to do since he heard Quinn Fabray joined the Cheerios.

"Oh…" she said not sure what to say so she rubbed her head and kept herself propped on her elbows. Just then Judy hurried in rushing to her daughter's side.

"Quinnie! Are you okay dear? I knew you didn't look good when you left the house…c'mon we're going to go home." She said anxiously taking Quinn's hand to help her up. She gave a disgusted glance at Puck, recognizing him as the scummy boy looking for Quinn last night. "I'm sure you got her sick.." she mumbled half to herself half to him. "Where's Finn and why is he here?" she asked helping her daughter out of the curtained area.

Quinn just shook her head and continued on out of the office. Puck sat there sort of offended, he had the urge to slap Mrs. Fabray but decided to leave it at the fact that she was living the high life a little too long. He supposed him and Quinn could have that talk later tonight or something, and with that he went back to class.

**Author's Note: Wooo drunk Quinn, and no she's not an angry drunk like the show makes her out to be, I prefer her to be a confused slow moving drunk but since she's Quinn it's not quite as dopey. Any who that's besides the point. R&R and most importantly enjoy!**


End file.
